Big Brother
by supernaturalmary
Summary: It's been years after Dean's first hunt of Sammy's Imaginary Friend Bean, who turned out to be a spirit. Now they are back to the town and something wants Sammy. Will Dean be able to save Sammy? Or will he leave him alone in his time of need. R&R Please
1. Homewood, Illinois

Big Brother

The burgers were quite delicious, greasy and with loads of flavor, just how Dean Winchester likes them. The fries were next to the burger and a large coke was next to it as Dean watched his younger brother eat a Sandwich and watching the newspaper.

"So anything that might be related to our kid of gig?" Dean asked with his mouth full.

"Dean, first of all don't talk with your mouth full… that's gross. And second, no, nothing that is related to our kind of gig" Sam said while drinking some of his soda.

"Damn… this town is boring…" Dean mumbled while looking around, trying to see if there were any hot waitresses.

"You're not gonna find anything…" Sam smirked and received a fried potato on his hair. "Dude…" he said as he grabbed it and tossed it back to his brother. "Such a child"

Dean smirked and looked at him. "So which town is close from here…?" he asked while looking outside to his beloved Impala.

"Homewood, Illinois" Sam said while looking at him. "We can check in there for some Motel and rest for a while… you know, until we find some hunt for us" Sam said

"Homewood…" Dean said as he looked up, as if remembering something. "I've heard that before" he said

"Dude… it's a village in Illinois… just… let's go" Sam said while gathering the papers in front of him.

Dean looked at him and shrugged, getting up and paying the waitress there, he headed to his beloved Impala. Both brothers got inside the car and Dean started it, heading towards Homewood, Illinois.

They arrived there at the dark ours of the night, and luckily the found a nice motel in town. Dean of course paid the room for a few days of rest and search for new hunts. After settling in the room, they each took a turn to take the shower… After they were both refreshed, Sam took out his laptop and started searching, while Dean laid on the bed looking at the TV.

"Dude I think I found something here… people dying mysteriously" Sam muttered while checking the web page he was in now.

"Where…?" Dean asked while looking at him.

"Here" Sam said and looked at Dean. "Homewood… had some strange deaths… people going to the roof of the buildings and throwing themselves to the ground. They die instantly" he said while reading the article from the laptop.

"Throwing them-selves from a roof? Dude… isn't that just suicide?" he asked

"Yeah well… 6 people in 3 months, is kind of hard to miss Dean…" Sam said while looking at his brother…

"Ok... tomorrow we'll start on the research" Dean said and Sam nodded.

Sam turned off the laptop and went to the bed, resting and sighing in relief as he felt the soft mattress.

Next morning Dean woke up to look for breakfast as Sam started looking information about the deaths in the town.

"No connection" Sam said while scratching the back of his neck. He sighed as he looked around the empty motel room… then he looked back at the laptop.

The motel table was full of papers with the names of the victims Adam Johnson, Mark Dennis, Jason Behr, Alison Montgomery and a whole other people.

The door of the motel opened and Dean got into the room with a bagel in his mouth, coffee and bags of their breakfast was in his hands. He placed the bags on top of the papers and Sam didn't mind, he started grabbing his breakfast being hungry as hell.

"So did you find something?" Dean asked

Sam shook his head. "Not really… I mean seriously these people have no connection to themselves." He said while taking a bite of his scramble eggs.

"Well we'll have to check around… maybe the police know about what the hell happen here" Dean said.

"Alright" Sam said and scratched the back of his neck.

"Dude… do you have a rash or something?" Dean smirked while looking at Sam.

"No! I just think a mosquito… ahhh never mind" Sam said while shaking his head and preparing to leave the motel room.

Dean had everything he needed and went to the Impala. Sam followed minutes later and they both left to the police department.

"Alright… what can we use, Police, Rangers, C.I.A. or F.B.I" Dean said while going through his pile of Fake I.D.'s

"Dean… dude, just take the FBI one and lets go" Sam said while putting his coat on him, making him look a little more serious.

Dean got out of the car, placing his fingers on the collar of the shirt he was wearing, hating it from the beginning. "Damn this thing to hell" he said while putting his coat on.

Sam laughed showing his white teeth and closing his eyes as he enjoyed his brother being annoyed. "You were the one that likes to make it all real too…" Sam said laughing and heading to the Police Station. He had in his hand a brand new identification, making him a psychologist working for the FBI.


	2. Checking the Evidence

Chapter 2

They got into the police station, looking around the place, it looked really depressing and the cops were mostly behind desks, eating doughnuts.

"Real cute in here" Dean muttered to Sam before going to the front desk.

Sam rolled his eyes as he saw a very chubby police officer heading their way. He looked like he was about to explode but he maintain the seriousness in his face, although inside he wanted to laugh.

Dean looked at him with a raised eyebrow and cleared his throat.

"May I help you?" the officer asked the two young posing hunters.

Dean showed his badge as well as Sam. "We are from the F.B.I. and we came here to investigate the series of, apparent suicides on this town" Dean said while almost glaring at the officer, daring him to say otherwise.

The officer looked at the badges, then at the brothers with suspicious eyes. "The reports are already finished, it says that the so called victims were suicidal until they day they succeeded.

"But don't you think it's strange that 6 people died in the last three months, sure we have suicides on the US but not this many on the same town." Sam said while looking at him.

"Well, you know what… I'll give ya the reports and you can do the investigation, if that's what you want to do." He said and Dean snorted softly when the officer headed to the back offices.

"Is someone helping you gentlemen?" a female officer, with blond hair and dark brown eyes asked while eying Dean. She threw him a wink and Dean returned it, smirking to himself.

When Dean was about to say something Sam interrupted him. "Yes, someone is helping us, thank you though" he said and smiled

The girl shrugged and left to go outside, maybe to her police car.

Dean glared at Sam "What the hell was that? She was gorgeous I mean she is soo hot" he said while looking at the other police officers, almost all of them older than 45, bellies, and looking like old dogs than good young officers…

Sam suppressed the laughter but smiled "Yeah... ok" he said and started grinning.

"Shut up" Dean said and saw the officer heading towards them yet again, he carried some folders in his hands and he gave them to the brothers.

"Thanks" Sam said while grabbing the folders.

"Is there anything else on this investigation?" Dean asked while looking at him, the officer just looked at him and sighed, closing his eyes and then looked back at him.

"Look, weird things happen in this town, first kids now teenagers… how old are you guys? You are too young to be F.B.I. Agents" he said while looking at them, mostly Sam.

Dean smirked "Why thank you… people say that a lot to us… we are just lucky to have boyish charms" he said and smiled.

The officer nodded and looked at them…

"What were you saying about kids and then teenagers?" Sam asked

"Yeah, kids were…" he was about to explained when there was a radio call about a man dead on the street. "Not again" he shouted as he grabbed the radio, taking the information and sent it to some police car close to the scene.

"What happened?" Dean asked after the old officer was finished with the radio call…

"Another suicide… this can't be" he said and sighed…

"Where…?" Sam asked

The officer gave them the address of the building where the gruesome scene was held, both brothers thanked him and headed outside on a flash, Dean and Sam got to the Impala and the older brother hit the gas and headed to the Building not to far from the Police station.

"Holy crap" Sam muttered when they arrived at the scene, many people around whispering to themselves, cops and ambulance on the area. The place was full of people that are witnesses or just passing by to catch a glimpse of the poor victim that must be splashed on the pavement. Sam looked up the building and hissed… a ten floor drop…

"Damn" Dean said while getting out of the Impala, he watched as Sam got out of the car too and they both headed towards the scene… A police officer looked at them and shook his head, as to not let them through, the brothers flashed their badges.

"We were at the police station when the radio call was made, and we came here to see this by ourselves" Dean said

The young officer nodded at them "Be careful, it's quite…. Messy" he said while looking at them with a very serious yet grossed out face.

Both hunters nodded in understanding and crossed the yellow line the police had provided so people wouldn't pass through.

When they saw the body they narrowed their eyes… "What the hell" Dean said as he got closer to the body, only to be stopped by a forensic unit.

"You can cross from here" she said, a woman, probably 35 years old told him.

"What is that thing he has around his neck?" he asked

"We can't determine, I mean I see it's some sort of fabric, but we have to take the body to an autopsy and we proceed to remove anything and everything he is wearing, so the evidence doesn't get messed up." She explained.

"Some sort of fabric" Dean said and started thinking

"So… have any ID on the person yet?" Sam asked interrupting Dean's thoughts as they both looked at the complete smashed body.

The forensic with her glove took something out of the pocket and it was a wallet. "Lets see… Mark Collins" she said and looked at them… "Want it for evidence?" she asked

"No… let the police handle this one, we'll continue our own with the other information we have" Dean said and started walking away from the scene, something was bothering him and it was not good. He hated to feel like this and yet he finds these things familiar in a way…

Sam nodded at the forensic officer and left the scene following Dean out of the place, they got to the Impala and hurried to the motel room, where they knew Sam would find something with the evidence and investigation that they have from the cops.


	3. Food & Research

Chapter 3

Dean left Sam at the motel room, so he could start the research while Dean looks for the lunch. "Dean, after what I saw just, bring me something light…" Sam said making a face.

Dean smirked and nodded "Sure thing Samantha, you sure you ok? I mean we've seen worse" he said

Sam glared at Dean "Very funny, but it is the first time I saw a human pancake on the pavement next to a freaking building" Sam said and got out of the car, walking to the motel room.

Dean looked at Sam and stayed there until Sam was in the room, somehow this feeling was putting his overprotective big brother side to overdrive, and he didn't know why. He shook his head and looked around the parking lot and then headed to the near by Diner.

Sam got into the room with a feeling that he was being watched, when he opened the door of his room he saw Dean still waiting outside; he shook his head smirking and closed the door. He got to the table where his laptop was residing and started typing away looking for more info. He took the papers out of the envelopes and started watching the pictures of the scenes and the information of each victim. Soon Sam knew he wouldn't for a while.

Dean arrived at the diner and turned off the engine of his beloved Impala. He always loved how she purred and it was one of the most beautiful sounds in the world for him. He got to the door and into the diner looking around the place for someone that could place his order… He walked to the table and saw a waitress… he smirked, she looked quite 'Okie Dokie' and he smirked.

The waitress saw him and looked down smiling, then back at him. Obvious signs of flirting. She got close to the hunter and smiled at him. "What can I get you sugar?" she asked while looking at Dean's eyes, getting absorbed in them.

"So many things" he said and smiled, then winked at her. "But I would go with an order of Burger with fries, extra onion in it, and another order of salad, two beers and an apple pie, to go please" he said smirking to himself as the waitress was pointing everything in her note pad. She had smiled at the first comment and she took the order at the back. A few moments later she returned with bags in her hands and gave them to him. Dean smiled and paid her and winked at her at the same time, she gave him a napkin and then she left to attend to some other costumer. Dean smirked knowing what was inside the napkin and he retreated to head to the car, after getting the bags in the passengers seat he glanced at the phone number in the napkin. "Damn, I'm never gonna have a calm day… well maybe until this is over" he smirked to himself and started the car, shivering. "Damn it's cold" he said and drove back to the motel. "Sammy with a salad… he's such a girl sometimes" he muttered himself when he arrived at the motel, he got the things out and went to the door of their room… opening it and passing the salt line without disturbing it.

Sam heard the roaring of the Impala right outside the motel room and he smiled, he was looking at the laptop and sighed. "I guess it's you" he said while looking at the article and other information about the person. Then he heard the door open and saw Dean coming in with bags in his hands.

"Here you go Samantha" Dean said while giving Sam his bag with the beer and salad.

"Ha Ha Very funny Dean" he said while taking his salad out and taking a deep breath sending the evidence photos to the back of his mind. He was really hungry and right now he would do anything to eat something. He grabbed the beer and opened it as he saw Dean grabbing his food… "You have a freaking steal stomach" he said

"Hell yeah" Dean said and took a bite of the greasy burger. Looking at Sam shaking his head he smirked. "So did you find anything?" he asked

Sam glared at him "Dude…" he said

Dean smiled knowing that he made Sam remember the crime scene pictures.

Sam sighed, "Yeah I found out that the first one to suicide was Mark Dennis… he had been on anti-depressants and he was one that people wanted to help, but couldn't since he was a small kid he had been in trouble and he caused trouble for everyone. He had been suicidal almost all his life and I guess that he succeeded when he threw himself from the building… then after that the others started dropping themselves from the buildings… maybe his spirit is making them throw and kill themselves. The only connection I found about the people was that they have been on problems since childhood, but nothing more. So maybe the spirit is only grabbing people with problems and forcing them to have suicidal thoughts that, well end up throwing themselves off a building." Sam said…

"That's one messed up spirit, well, lets finish this and then tonight we can go and salt and burn the sucker" Dean said while munching on the fries.

"What's your hurry?" Sam asked knowing the answer.

"Nothing…" Dean looked at him and smirked… "Have some plans for staying here a few more days." He added

Sam looked at him and shook his head smirking, 'So like Dean to get girls on every town' he thought and smiled…

_"Found you"_


	4. Salt & Burn & Memories

Chapter 4

"Ahh this apple pie is so good… you should try it" Dean said with a mouth full of it.

"Dean, you and your pie… and I thought you would hate them after the incident with the scarecrow…" Sam said while shaking his head.

"Well, they are good" he said

"Right… well I found the cementery where Mark Dennis is buried, so we can go there without any more trouble" he said while looking at his brother. "Now we only need to check that we have everything at hand" he added

"Yeah wise guy, we already have everything, I made sure of that" Dean said while smirking.

San snorted "Alright… let's just wait until its dark" he said.

A while later, it was dark outside, the brothers took their stuff and headed to the Impala, ready to salt and burn the body of the spirit doing the damage. Dean started the car and headed towards the cementery. It was a cold night and Dean wore a black jacket and Sam wore a brown hoddie. When they arrived, the got the flammable fluid, matches and the shovels.

"Alright, let's get this over with" Dean said while grabbing heir stuff… He started looking at the gravestones…

_Dean hit the ground hard on his back and all the air went out of him… He needed to get up; he needed to help his brother… and father._

Dean looked around the cementery, the memory that hit him made him frown…

Sam followed Dean with the shovels in his hands… "Over here" he said when he saw the grave… it wasn't that old and he knew that the body wasn't too much decomposed.

"Sweet" Dean said and settled everything down and grabbed a shovel from Sam.

They both started digging up the grave, the night being so cold, made their hands and fingers numb. Then they hit the coffin and then the opened.

"Ohh this is gross" Dean said while looking at the body… they could still see how he was… and Sam started putting the flammable fluid after they got out of the hole. Then Dean threw the salt and then the match… The salt and burn was easy… way to easy.

"Dean…" Sam said while frowning, starting to fill up the grave.

"Yeah…?" Dean said while helping Sam.

"This was way to easy… Dean… wouldn't a spirit try to stop us from burning the body?" Sam asked him

"Maybe he was to busy tormenting someone" Dean said while shrugging.

After that they started heading back to the car.

_"Sammy?"_

Sam frowned and looked around, then back at Dean… "Dean it's Sam" he said

"I didn't say anything" Dean said while looking at his little brother.

"You called me Sammy" he said while looking at his older brother.

"No I didn't" Dean said and sighed "Lets go to sleep, dude, you must be tired or something" he added while getting in the car.

_"You've grown"_

Sam looked around and saw a young guy looking at him, when he blinked, there was no one. Sam sighed 'Maybe I need rest' he said and got into the car.

After the drive, the brothers went to their motel room for some rest time… after showering they both hit the bed and went to sleep right away.

_"Dad" Sammy said while he looked up at his father…_

_"Yeah Sammy" he said while looking at his youngest…_

_Dean got close to Sammy just in case something might happen…_

_"What is it Sammy?" John asked again_

_"You're getting to close" he said "And Bean is not to happy" Sam said the last part in a melody way that raised John and Dean's hair on the back of their necks._

_When Dean was about to grab Sammy, to make him snap out of the trance, he was sent flying backwards…_

_Sammy was smiling at his dad; his eyes were not bright and alive. "Daddy… can I stay with Bean? Daddy… can I die?" Sammy asked quite innocently._

Dean woke up fast, looking around the motel room, for his brother until he spotted him on his bed. He sighed in relief and looked around again… the dream was a memory and now he remembered that he was here before… 'Benjamin Hall'


	5. Night and Lame jokes

Chapter 5

Dean took deep breaths, that memory was locked up in the most hidden part of his mind, since he didn't wanted to remember his little brother acting like that. He looked at Sam again to ensure himself that he was ok and alive then he got out of bed and walked around the room, settling then in the bathroom. Dean looked in the mirror and splashed some water on his face… He knew he had placed the salt lines around the windows and the door… so he knew they were safe from any spirit.

"Bean" he muttered and glared at the reflection… "Why the hell did you came back" he said as he was referring to the memory he experienced in his dream.

_"Sammy… my little brother you came back"_

Sam stirred in his sleep… in his mind he would think that Dean was just talking to him, or maybe talking in his sleep.

_"You don't remember me? I'm so sad…"_

Sam opened one of his eyes lazily and looked around, he spotted Dean's bed, but there was no Dean. 'Ha ha, very funny Dean, I'm not falling for that prank' he thought bitterly and shifted and went back to sleep.

Dean opened the bathroom door and looked around, everything seemed to be normal, salt lines in place and he nodded in approval and went to his bed to sleep.

Next morning was quite… boring. Dean woke up first and looked around and groaned. He hated to be the first one to wake up, since every time Sam is up first, he would be the one preparing coffee. Dean liked the way Sam made the coffee but he wasn't gonna tell him. Dean got to the bathroom to make his morning routine, and headed to the kitchenette and started brewing his coffee. Soon the whole room was filled with the smell of coffee and a few minutes later, he heard his little brother groan.

Sam woke up and opened his eyes, it was a miracle, and Dean was awake first. Sam mentally laughed at the thought and rolled over so he could see around the room.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty" Dean said while smirking.

"Yeah, well this time I'm the Sleeping Beauty, usually it's you…" he said and got up. "Besides… with you trying to make the damn prank no wonder you look like crap" he said.

Dean frowned… while pouring some coffee in his mug. "What prank?" he asked while looking at Sam getting inside the bathroom.

"You were talking in a very weird voice to me… I just ignored you and went back to sleep" Sam said and a few minutes later he was outside with a plain t-shirt on, since he slept with only his sweatpants.

"I wasn't doing any pranks" Dean said

Sam looked at him and shook his head. "Whatever man" he said and grabbed the coffee and served his share… put some cream and sugar and started drinking it, while he was scratching the back of his neck.

Now it was Dean's turn to get uncomfortable. His little brother was thinking he was doing prank when he wasn't… and what the hell was that about hearing voices… 'No… it can't be him… we salt and burned his sorry ass' Dean though… and looked at his brother, who hadn't acted strange.

"So… what are you planning to do tonight?" Sam asked, breaking Dean's thoughts yet again.

"Uh… we could head to the bar, hustle a bit, you know" Dean said while looking at him, trying to see if anything was different.

Sam nodded, "Sure why not?" he said and looked at Dean. "Do I have something in my face?" he asked

Dean blinked and smirked. "Yeah, and that's just it… your face" he said, he knew he was lame, but he didn't think of a good remark after being caught staring. He needed to check Benjamin's grave, he wanted to make sure that he salt and burned his body completely.

Sam looked at Dean… "Dude, that as lame" he said and grabbed some clean clothes and started changing for the day. Dean was already dressed and he was just thinking of ways to check that damn grave… Dammit he knew he burned the body, he saw the spirit leave.

'Must be something in my mind, he is dead, salt and burned and in hell' he thought to himself assuring himself that… his brother was just hearing things. But that was the problem, Sam hearing voices. 'Dammit' he thought. 'Well we'll leave this place tomorrow first thing in the morning' he thought to himself.


	6. Alcohol, Bar fights & Meetings

Chapter 6

Dean and Sam were out of the motel room, just to relax for a while. They of course bought a few new clothes, since they would wear the same damn things all the time so they decided on new shirts and jeans, the jackets were still good so, none of those. After a good day of calm and relaxation Dean took his little brother to the nearest bar. When they opened the door of the bar they were greeted by smoke, music and the smell of alcohol around that hit Sam like a punch in his face.

"Now this is my kind of place" Dean said

"Yeah… Alcohol, women, pool and bar fights if it's possible" Sam smirked as his brother nodded at everything he listed.

"Since all the money went in our clothes except the hundred dollars I still have secure, then I'll hustle some pool" he said and headed to the pool tables where there was already people playing.

Sam shook his head as he went to the counter and ordered a beer for himself and one for his brother. After receiving both beers he headed to his brother, who was watching the pool game. A big guy, probably the same height as Sam was playing against another guy, shorter and skinnier as well… but he found that he played rather good. The game ended up with the tall guy winning the round.

Dean smirked as the guy looked for another 'victim' so he can play against. He saw the brothers and nodded at Dean. "Want to test your luck?" he said rather confident.

"Hell yeah…" Dean said and took the pool stick… "What are we talking about?" he asked

The tall guy smirked and placed a hundred dollar bill on the counter. "A hundred"

"That's all… alright" Dean said and placed a hundred on the counter…

"Confided little bugger" he said while looking at Dean.

Dean looked at him… 'Little bugger… what the hell does he think he is? Ohh he is going down!' Dean thought

Sam shook his head in sympathy for the tall guy… he didn't know what he was up against. His big brother was a pain in the ass sometimes and he knows what it means to be in the middle of his wrath. And that guy pissing him off will surely make his demise faster.

The tall guy went first and then Dean, the game continued and as a matter of fact the tall guy was good… but not as good a Dean Winchester. Dean had played him to get in a few of the ball first, making him think that he was winning… Then Dean battled full force and now it was only a matter of one shot, it was Dean's turn and the 8 ball was there waiting for him to get it to one of the holes. Dean shoot and score!

"You did something" the tall guy said… Dean had already had 3 beers while playing the game and he was smiling the cockiest smile he can master.

"No way, that was fair and square" Dean said while looking at him and glaring… daring him to say otherwise.

"Fine" he said and looked at him… "Want to play another round?" he asked glaring at the older Winchester

Dean grabbed the two hundred dollars and smiled… "Thank you and hell yeah" he said

Sam smirked and shook his head 'This guy will never learn' he thought

After another 2 games with the tall guy, Dean was full of money in his pockets… and the guy was red with fury. "You must've cheated" he said while advancing to Dean.

"Oh you're just pissed because you are a sore looser" Dean said, holding his liquor since 6 beers and three games would make anyone pretty wasted.

The guy took a few steps towards Dean and Sam decided to step in. He stepped between his big brother and the guy… And he looked at him in the eyes… "Calm down buddy… I saw the game and I think it was a fair game" he said in his calm voice.

The guy glared at the younger Winchester "You want a fight… because this is between bugger here and me" he said

"Who did, he called bugger… I'll show him bugger" Sam heard his brother behind him.

"Unfortunately you don't want to piss him off… he can have a temper" Sam advised the tall guy.

"Let him try" he snarled and pushed Sam out of the way, making him stumble on the stools next to the pool tables

"Oh hell you didn't just push my little brother" Dean said and glared at the tall guy…

"Your little brother… huh… yeah I did so what?" he said while glaring at Dean.

"Well I'm gonna kick you ass" he said and with quite the speed advanced to the tall guy and punched him, a right hook on the side of his face. "That's for calling me a cheater…" he said and then he grabbed the guy by the neck of the shirt and moved him, tripping him over the pool table and then he punched him several times in his face. "And that's for pushing my brother" he said, leaving the guy with a bloody nose and bruises in his face. Dean then went to Sam and helped him up… "You ok?" he asked

"Yeah… I just tripped." Sam said and smirked while looking at the guy… "And I warned him" he said and shook his head.

"Well next time, don't and let him get his ass kicked without disturbance" Dean said and smirked. They both paid for the beers and then left the bar.

"Give me the keys' Sam said to Dean

Dean looked at him like he had four heads and then blinked; focusing his eyes on his little brother in front of him, and his arm stretched asking for his baby's keys. "No way… I can drive" he said and felt arms around him puling him to the passengers side of the car.

"You can't even fight me… now give me the damn keys…" he said

"Yeah I can fight you… it's just that my adrenaline was wasted on that guy at the bar." Dean mumbled and gave the keys to Sam.

Sam smirked and got into the car, then drove them back to the motel… Sam helped Dean go to the room… and then he went back to the car to retrieve all the stuff they bought, even new duffle bags… While he was checking the trunk he felt cold, shivering and he could see his own breath. He frowned as he knew that it wasn't THAT cold outside… he looked around and came face to face with a young teen.

"Whoa…" Sam said and took a deep breath… then he laughed a little… "You scared me" he said

The boy smiled at Sam "I'm sorry" he said

Somehow this guy was really familiar to Sam, and made him frown…

"Want some help?" he asked

"No thanks… I got it… my brother is inside and he usually helps me" Sam said to the guy…

"Usually?" the boy asked

"Yeah he is drunk right now… fighting in a bar and all" he said and somehow Sam didn't know why he was telling that to a guy he barely knew.

"Ahh… he is like the trouble maker?" he asked again

"No… no… he was just overprotective… the guy pushed me and all that and he went angry with the guy and punched him in the face." Sam explained strangely feeling good with this guy.

The guy smiled… "Name's Benjamin… hope we can talk later" he said and left

Sam smiled while scratching the back of his neck… "I didn't even tell him my name" he said and sighed, getting everything into the room.


	7. Conversations and Outbursts

Chapter 7

Dean was sleeping when Sam returned into the room… "You're gonna have a headache" he laughed to himself. And went to wash himself for the night, feeling the hot water hit his body, making him relax. He sighed in relief when he finished his bath and headed to his bed.

Next morning Dean woke up with a headache but he remembered everything that happened the night before. He groaned when he lifted his head and then sat up to head to the bathroom. He felt like crap, but he also felt proud for kicking the guy's ass. His stomach started to do strange noises and he also felt the pressure rising. He started by kneeling in front of the toilet and let everything go from there.

Sam woke up when hearing a groan; he smiled remembering all the beers Dean took. He sat up and looked at the open door of the bathroom… He shook his head and stood up heading there, he saw Dean on the toilet. "How are you feeling?" he asked

"Like I kicked someone's ass" he said and smirked, taking deep breaths.

"Yeah you did… I'll go and get us breakfast" he said and changed clothes, putting on one of the new jeans and a t-shirt and a jacket. "Be right back" he shouted as he headed outside.

Dean only groaned the response.

Sam, outside the room looked around the parking lot. The morning was quite chilly and it was quiet and he liked it like that. He got the keys of the Impala out and got into the car, and then he drove to the closest diner. He got out and he ordered breakfast with coffee. After getting the meal he headed back to the car where he found someone looking at it. He remembered the young guy he talked to last night and he was looking at him right now. "I guess you remembered the car" Sam said

The young guy looked at Sam and his face beamed in delight. "Yeah, your car is awesome" he said

"It's not mine… it's my big brother's car." He said to the youngster while opening the car and placing the meals inside..

"So… you staying in this town?" he asked

"No… actually I don't know when Dean will want to get out" Sam said while thinking, they haven't really searched for another hunt. And Dean did want to have some time off with a girl.

"Why would you have to wait for your brother to tell you stuff?" Benjamin asked him curiously

Sam frowned… he had never been asked that before… "Well… I… umm I don't know I mean we are on a road trip and we kind of go many places and it is Dean's car" he said. He cursed himself since he sounded like a little kid that didn't know much about anything.

"Oh…" Benjamin said while nodding. "Big brother's can be problems sometimes" he said

Sam laughed a little… "Yeah I guess so" Sam admitted…. 'Wait… why… yeah Dean is a pain in the ass sometimes but he always has my back.' He thought. "Well I'll be off now… Oh by the way, I'm Sam" he said

"Nice seeing you again… Sammy" he said and left before Sam said anything.

Sam felt weird when he called him Sammy, only Dean is allowed to call him that and now this guy came out of nowhere and looked like he had called him like that before.

He returned to the motel to find that Dean was now sitting on the table, in his laptop. "What are you doing?" he asked

"Well you were taking to long and I started checking for possible hunts" Dean said "Now give me my breakfast and coffee… I can smell the coffee" he said

Sam shook his head and gave him what he wanted… They ate breakfast and found a gig hunting a spirit down in Iowa and they would be going there next.

"This place is quite calm… you know" Dean said

Sam looked at him "What?" he asked

"Yeah… I mean it was nice going out yesterday to buy stuff for us…" Dean said and smirked at himself… "Ahh kill me now… Now I want to get out of here… this place is like…" Dean said and started to find out the words…

"What… the chick in you?" Sam finished while laughing

"Shut up Sam" Dean said

Sam started laughing harder now…

Dean stared at Sam and thought of how much he liked to hear his little brother laughing like that… _'He's so gonna leave… he needs a normal life' _a voice in his head said… 'Dammit I thought I placed those doubts deep inside my head' Dean questioned himself… he then looked at Sam eating and questioned himself yet again 'Is this the life I wanted for my brother?' he asked himself… _'For your brother, or for yourself? What life would you have wanted?' _ the voice said 'Mom not dead… Dad alive' he thought _'But your mom died on your little brother's nursery… it's his fault she died and your life is messed up'_ the voice continued. Dean looked at his brother going through his stuff.

"Dean… do you know where my cell phone is?" Sam asked

"Why should I know?" Dean snapped

Sam looked at Dean "Okaayy… just say you haven't seen it then" he said and shook his head. 'What's up with him today' he thought.

'_Real pain in the ass'_ the voice in his head said and he looked over at Sam again… 'I do have to save him from time to time… but it's my responsibility' he thought [i'to who? You should be responsible for yourself… not him. He is old enough, he can take care of himself' [/i the voice reasoned with him. 'I should be doing what I want… why should I wait for him? He only slows me down' Dean thought and glared at Sam, who was in his laptop checking more on the hunting in Iowa.


	8. Abandoned and broken

Chapter 8

"Well Dean… some guy was found dead in the house a few months ago… and that's where the hunting started" Sam said while looking at the laptop, he heard his brother moving around the room, probably collecting all their stuff… "So what do you think?" he asked and finally took a glance at his older brother…

Dean was packing HIS stuff… he didn't needed his little brother with him. He should learn not to depend on Dean too much, and Dean had enough. "I think that it will be an easy hunt… Sam" Dean said while collecting his shirts and throwing them at the duffel.

'Sam?' he thought 'He usually calls me Sammy just to annoy me' he thought "You ok Dean?" he asked

"I'm ok… you don't have to ask me every single time I don't want to talk to you…" Dean snaps… or snarled…

Sam was taken aback by his brother's attitude. "Ok what the hell is wrong with you?" Sam asked annoyed.

Dean snorted and got to his brother, Sam stood up to face him. "You" Dean said while looking at am directly in the eyes. "You and everything about you is what's wrong with me… I hate to say this…" he snorted… "But I can't take this anymore" he said

"What?" Sam asked, he was being hurt by his brother's words and he didn't even know what he did wrong… 'Did I say something? Oh god was it the 'chick in you' comment?' he started asking himself.

"Dad leaving me with your sorry ass…" Dean said… "Why do I have to be with you twenty four seven? I don't need this, you can go back to your normal life because Sam… I really don't need you here with me" he said.

Those words dug a knife into Sam's heart. His big brother, his friend, his only family left was saying all those things… "Why are you saying this to me?" he asked in a whisper.

"See… that's what I hate… you and your feelings… shut the fuck up for a moment… will you" Dean said

"You have no right to talk to me like that Dean… I'm sorry but I can't go back to my normal life because I don't have any!" Sam shouted.

"You don't have a normal life?! Oh don't you come with that bunch of crap with me Sam… because if it's wasn't for you I would have a normal life!" Dean shouted while glaring at Sam.

"What?" Sam asked… he didn't understand, Dean had never mentioned anything about that… He would've tried to make it better for Dean… 'If it wasn't for me he would've had a normal life… mom… mom would still be alive' Sam thought and that made a tear fall down his cheek.

"You have no right to cry Sam… thanks to you… everything is messed up… Mom, Dad… you always fought about dad being on the hunt and all… well guess what… you where the cause of it… mom dead and dad wanting to find the thing that killed her, because it wanted you!" Dean shouted… after that he was impacted by a first in his face.

Sam punched Dean on the face. "You told me it wasn't my fault… remember!" Sam shouted. "Why are you saying this now?! Why did you have to wait all this time to say it!? HUH! You could've told me!" Sam shouted…

Dean took a step backward… he wasn't gonna let his little brother punch him without a payback…

"I give up everything for you… and this is how you repay me little brother?" Dean said.

Dean ran to him and tackled him to the ground… sitting in his stomach and throwing punches at him… Sam was blocking most of them "Dean stop… please", but Dean's rage was big and when he saw that his brother wasn't moving he stopped. He grabbed the semiconscious man's shirt and took him close to his face. "I hate you… and I wish you would've never been born." Dean's slow and low voice filled Sam's ears… Then Dean let go of him, took his bags and left the room…

Tears fell down his cheeks and Sam could hear the roar of the Impala… it leaving the parking lot. He couldn't move, his strength was gone, and only pain was in… Physical, but that one didn't matter… the emotional pain that Dean had inflicted to him was much great, it broke him down.

"Why didn't he kill me?" he asked himself in a whisper.

"Was I bad?" he asked himself yet again.

"Am I a bad brother?" another question…

"_Of course not Sammy… you're not"_ someone answered him. _"You are a great baby brother. Like you used to be, remember?" _ the voice said.

Sam opened his eyes and saw him… he had talked to him the day before and in the morning, but he remembered him from far away… a time where he wasn't that involved in hunting.

Flashback

"_I would love to be your other older brother" he said to the little boy._

"_Really…?! That would mean that I would have two brothers" Sammy said holding two fingers. _

_The guy nodded and smiled at the little boy "Yeah… and two is better than one, right?" he asked and the boy nodded again._

_Sammy started jumping up and down on the bed… The guy caught him and lay him gently on the bed "Be careful Sammy, we don't want you to get hurt" he said and mumbled something else… _

"_I'm sorry Bean" Sammy said _

_The guy smirked at the little boy and shook his head "No worries" he said_

_Sammy looked up at his friend; he looked older than Dean… maybe or 8 years older than Dean. Bean told him that he was 18 years old… that it was a 1 and an 8 together. _

End Flashback

"Bean?" he asked while crying…

"_Yeah… I'm back baby brother… remember I told you that I would be your big brother too"_ Bean said while grabbing Sammy the back of his neck, making him look at him.

"I... thought you were gone" Sam whispered

"_I will never be gone… as long as you're here"_ Bean whispered as Sam drifted into unconsciousness. He moved the body of a grown Sam into the bed… and he was glad that the older brother messed the salt line at the door… now he was able to be inside the room with HIS baby brother…


	9. Taken Away & Realizations

Chapter 9

"_You should wake up Sammy… we need to get out of here, before Dean gets back" _ Bean's voice appeared.

Sam opened his eyes slowly, looking around until his eyes dropped to where Bean was.

"_C'mon, I don't want him hurt you like that again" _ Bean said 'That's my job'

Sam closed his eyes again and nodded, while pushing himself up.

"_C'mon…" _ Bean said and Sam gathered his bags and followed his brother outside the room.

"_We better go to my place… I'll show you… and you will be able to be there without anyone disturbing" _ he said again while looking back at Sam.

Sam walked out, the room was paid for a few more days, he will leave his laptop and the other bags, and he would look for then later. He just followed Bean… "Why go to your place Bean?" Sam asked

"_Because Dean doesn't know where is it" _ he said and they were on a neighborhood. There was a house, that looked old, but still strong, the lawn was pretty messed, and he followed Bean to the front door. _ "Ok… up on the door… there's a little hole that has the key of the house… Don't worry, it might be a little messy inside but… it still has the furniture" _he said 'And I will kill you slowly' he thought.

Sam looked at Bean, he felt like he was six again, he liked being with him, someone that would make him feel better… and Bean was making him feel like before. Somehow he frowned… while entering the house with the key Bean told him. "Wait… Why am I here?" he asked softly until he felt the hand on his neck yet again…

"_Sammy don't worry… this is just to protect you…" _ Bean said while looking at Sam.

The Impala roared on the road, heading towards the hunting in Iowa… Something was missing though, the form that usually sat on the passenger's seat of it, the one that usually complaint for the music to be to loud, the one that slept through the journey with the face was on the window. But the car still continued leaving the place. Dean Winchester was beating the steering wheel on time with the music he was hearing… Metallica, one of his favorite bands… When he left the motel room, he felt light, he felt great and he needed the discharge. He knew that what he said was true… he knew that it was all true and that his little brother was the cause of HIS pain… But the mind was playing tricks… again. This time saying that what he did was a mistake, that what he did was wrong and he needed to head back no matter what. That he needed to find his little brother and beg for forgiveness…

"Why should I beg? I don't beg" Dean muttered to himself

'You told him things that weren't true, things that hurt him, that could've broken him… Your dad will be real proud of you, once he knows you left your baby brother alone…' the voice of reason in his mind told him.

A few hours passed and the trip was beginning to be heavier… Dean didn't know why after leaving something dark was fading away, leaving in his guilt, anger and rage. When he saw the signs of 'You're leaving Illinois' the Impala stopped completely.

"Where the hell am I?" Dean asked himself while going outside the car… It was dark and the pavement was wet.

Confusion started brewing itself inside Dean's mind; he closed his eyes remembering what the hell had happened… "Sammy" he said and looked at the car and found nothing, his brother or his things…

Flashes of what happened previously inside the room came like bolt of lightning and it hit him hard… Dean gasped for breath as everything came down…

"_You don't have a normal life?! Oh don't you come with that bunch of crap with me Sam… because if it's wasn't for you I would have a normal life!"_

"_You have no right to cry Sam… thanks to you… everything is messed up… Mom, Dad… you always fought about dad being on the hunt and all… well guess what… you where the cause of it… mom dead and dad wanting to find the thing that killed her, because it wanted you!"_

"OH GOD" Dean shouted and went to the side of the road and emptied his stomach from all contents that he had eaten… How in the world did he say those things to his baby brother…? The one that is always there for him… the one that always has his back… Sam the only family he has now that dad wasn't there with them. After a while he regains himself and hurried inside the Impala and turned around as fast as he could… Pressing the accelerator and the car went at full speed back to Homewood…

Hours later Sam found himself in a bed… inside a room that was filled with many kids decoration… it felt nice there… even when Bean entered to check on him… He felt like nothing was taken from him, like he was complete.

"_Sammy…"_ he was called… and Sam sat up and looked at Bean

"Yes Bean?" Sam said… his voice has changed… he wasn't the confident twenty three year old anymore… he was a lost six year old kid on the body of a young guy…

"_I am pretty disappointed in you Sammy… how could you do that?"_ Bean said his face held seriousness…

"I didn't do anything Bean… I promise" Sam said

"_Your promises aren't working anymore Sammy… What you did to Dean was mean" _ Bean said…

"I didn't do anything to Dean!" Sam said and pouted…

"_I hate when you pout so you better stop that or else" _ Bean said

"I don't want to be here… I wanna go" Sam said and stood up… shaking his head… confusion almost getting to him.

Bean grabbed him by the back of his neck and pushed him down… _ "NO… you'll stay here and get your punishment…" _he said

Tears fell down Sam's cheeks… why did his big brother's hate him so much? Was he bad?

"_Because of you Dean's mom is dead… and his dad… also dead" _ Bean sing along a creepy tune while saying this… Looking into the young hunter's eyes… making all his fears come true…


	10. Outside Help

Chapter 10

Dean grabbed his phone while driving and started to dial Sam's cell phone number.

"_This is Sam Winchester, you know what to do"_ beep…

"DAMMIT" Dean cursed and took a deep breath trying to calm himself… 'If I heard all those things coming from my brother of course I wouldn't pick up the phone.' he thought and cursed himself yet again… Dammit he was quite a few hours away… So he called the one person that always has the information…

"Bobby?" Dean asked as the phone was picked on the other end…

"Dean? What's wrong?" Bobby asked knowing the tone the older brother had…

"How much do you know about spirits?" Dean asked

"A lot, why?" Bobby asked, he frowned but he knew Dean knew he was worried.

"I think there's this spirit dad and I hunted years ago… and we salt and burned the bones…" Dean commented

"Then the spirit should be gone" Bobby finished

"But this is the problem, he is not gone… When Sammy was six there was this spirit that posed as an Imaginary Friend… I remember everything… He used Sammy against dad and me" Dean explained…

"But this is strange, the spirit should leave this plane of existence after being salt and burned" Bobby said

"Don't you think I know that?" Dean snapped and took a deep breath. "Sorry Bobby"

"Don't worry, maybe I could talk to Sam" he said

Dean groaned and closed his eyes for a few seconds and sighed quite hard. "He is not here… I… I mean… Dammit!" he said frustrated.

"Sam's in trouble isn't he… with the spirit that used to be an Imaginary Friend?" Bobby asked

"Yes…" Dean said.

"Look Dean, I have to look on the books, I don't know how to work on your little problem" Bobby said

"Bobby hurry, I'm getting back to Homewood…" Dean said

"What? What do you mean you're going back there?" Bobby was now really confused…

"Look, the spirit must've… I mean… he made me say things to Sam that I would never… and I hurt him pretty badly, I remember him being hurt… And I want to kill this evil son of a bitch and send him straight to the ninth gate of hell!" Dean said quite pissed.

Bobby took the telephone away from his ear, knowing fully well the wrath of a Winchester… and Dean was pissed as hell. He felt 1 sorry for the spirit that pissed Dean off… and he knew that this older brother was gonna keep his promise.

"Don't worry son, I'll work right away" Bobby said and hung up.

Dean threw the phone to the passengers' seat… and he really wanted to throw that thing harder… but decided to control his anger on finding Benjamin Hall and to make him pay for messing with his little brother… again!

Sam was shaking… curl up in the fetal position in the bed, which was too small for his tall frame. He knew now that he wasn't a six year old… Now he felt clear and knew that he was in trouble. 'But Bean is your brother' a voice in his mind said… "No" he muttered. 'He is there for you, not like Dean…' the little annoying voice said… "No" he whispered again.

"_Sammy, you know that I do things because there's a reason" _ Bean's voice said

"You're… not… my brother" Sam said in a low whisper as he looked at Bean's insane smile… after what Sam said it turned into a frown.

"_Why little brother… why would you say that… wasn't I there for you when you were a little boy? Wasn't I now when Dean told you everything… the truth?" _ Bean said

"It wasn't my… fault" Sam said a little more confident.

" _Then, you're saying, that Dean's mother's death wasn't your fault?" _ Bean asked

"No… it was the demon… the demon with the yellow eyes!" Sam wanted Bean to understand.

"_But you see… this demon went after you when you were a baby, and the result of looking for YOU was mommy's death" _Bean said while standing on the doorway. He tended to see his little brother from there… watching his sleep and do things on the bed, plotting how he was gonna dispose of the little brat… He cursed himself for not putting a bullet on Tommy's head. But now, he had his Sammy, his sweet Sammy, which he too a piece off way back when he was six.

_Flashback_

"_**No"**__ Bean said and got to Sam, hugging him… __**"You're coming with me"**__ he said. Benjamin looked at his grave and pulled the hunter away from it, sending him flying towards his other son… He turned at the two men watching, Sammy in his hands, not making any sounds, not making any movements, which he loved. __**"Such a good little brother"**__ he said his face help so many emotions, all mixed up, crazy. _

"_Don't you dare, hurt my little brother!" Dean shouted getting closer, but not to close._

_Benjamin looked at him… __**"You have your dad… you can deal much better without him"**__ he said while looking at Dean._

_John was still sitting on the ground, hard to breathe since he was thrown to the ground hard. _

"_I can deal much better with him!" he said to Benjamin._

_Benjamin laughed hard, sending shivers to all three Winchesters, "You don't need him… you're like me… trapped with the responsibility of watching him… giving up everything for him… you should be having your life! Not his" he said while shaking Sammy's little body._

_End Flashback_

Who knew that when he hugged Sammy back then… he…


	11. Marked

Chapter 11

The phone started ringing and he picked it up. "Tell me what you've got" Dean said

"Alright Dean, I think I know what the hell is going on, this spirit must be quite strong… he must've left something behind, something that you guys missed… he could've mark someone or maybe some object is making him stay here… that's if you did salt and burned the body" Bobby explained…

"OK, if I find the… mark or the object what do I do burn it?" Dean asked

"If it's and object yeah… but he can… lets see… He can mark people as well" Bobby read on the book.

"People…? So you mean that he mark someone so he can stay here hunting and killing!? How the hell can we send him to hell is the mark is in someone?" Dean asked

"You must cleanse the person… a spirit exorcism you might call it" Bobby explained…

"I won't do it again…" Sam whispered when Bean went close to him, he closed his eyes and buried his face in the dusty pillow he's been using.

"_Shh I know you won't…" _ Bean said and grabbed him by the back of his neck again…_ "You'll be a good little brother, right?" _

Sam nodded fiercely "Yeah" he said "Of course I will… Can I see Dean?"

Bean shook his head _ "He is too mad with you… he hates you" _

"Dean doesn't hate me!" Sam shouted

"_You're shouting again… Sammy" _ Bean said rather annoyed, but pleased with himself.

Who knew that when he hugged Sammy back then… he marked him his? He was alive because of him… the mark will be there and he can do anything with his little brother now… although he couldn't leave Homewood, Sammy came back to him… and he was sure to finish the job… just not now anyways… he has learned about their family history thanks to the little mark… he smirked while looking at the now twenty three year old Sammy.

"He can what?!" Dean asked at the phone

"If he is powerful enough he can know much about the person that he has marked…" Bobby said

'Then how did he know everything that he made me say to Sammy?' Dean thought and realized… "Oh god… Sammy" Dean said

"What, what is it?" Bobby asked

"Sammy is the one marked… DAMMIT… he marked Sam… maybe that's how he is alive, when he was a child, he must've mark him before the bones where salt and burned, that's why he was feeling cold and with the fever after the hunt" Dean explained.

"Yeah it says here that the spirit while marking you, it might take something from him… maybe part of Sammy's life, innocence, abilities even." Bobby mentioned.

"Oh crap, what if Benjamin knows about Sam's abilities?! He might do something to him… Ohh hell…" he said and was glad when he saw the Homewood welcoming sign. "I'll leave you for now, thanks for giving me the exorcism" Dean said and hung up. He had stopped the car to copy the exorcism that Bobby gave him a while ago.

"I'm sorry… I won't shout again" Sam said in a whisper… not wanting his big brother to get mad at him… Bean left the room and closed it… Sam looked up and saw that he was alone… he grabbed the back of his neck, which was itching like hell and he hated it… he was scratching…

Bean was outside the room and roaming around the house, remembering everything that had happened there… he remembered that his father wanted to sell the house, but every time someone entered he would hunt them away. He knew the house would be useful someday and he was right.

His whole body trembled, his heart ache and his eyes hurt from the tears he had let loose, if his father would've seen him it would've been pathetic, he thought. He was lost and he didn't know what to do, he was sinking himself lower each time and he knew that he needed someone to set him afloat. But that someone hate him and had left him and he knew that he might never come back for him.

He arrived in town and now he went to the motel room he and Sammy were staying at… when he got there he was surprise to see that he could open the door without a problem and the he discovered why… his brother was not there… he saw the laptop and he saw a few of the weapons he left behind for him, but his bag of clothes were nowhere to be found. He cursed himself when he saw it… he knew now that he must have his little brother… all because…


	12. Older brother to the rescue

Chapter 12

Dean punched the door, the salt lines where broken, that's how Benjamin got in. He had let his brother, injured on the ground and Bean must've gone in. Dean remembers how he punched his brother…

_He grabbed the semiconscious man's shirt and took him close to his face. "I hate you… and I wish you would've never been born." Dean's slow and low voice filled Sam's ears… Then Dean let go of him, took his bags and left the room…_

Dean closed his eyes, and he forced the vile coming up, down. He took deep breaths and started to calm down, he needed to think, and he needed something that could help him with Benjamin. After the fight that was almost at noon, and all the hours he was driving… gave the total of 20 hours since he left his little brother alone. He cursed himself yet again for not checking into Benjamin earlier. 'How could you? You burned the body… you couldn't have known about the mark…' Dean's voice of reason said and Dean raised his eyebrows. This voice of reason was pretty smart…

Sam was alone in the room and he started pacing around… The windows were block and now he started thinking a little more clear. What the hell had happened to him, he remembered Bean, and he was there… after everything Dean said to him. Sam knew that the Imaginary Friend he had when he was little came back, but how? Imaginary Friends stayed until the kid wasn't afraid anymore or was alone… 'But don't you feel scared and alone now?' he thought… he was frowning… 'Maybe the subconscious did something that must be it.' he kept thinking. There has to be some logic on this. But how the hell did he got in to this room and why the hell it was itching so much. He was very frustrated and he was sure that the itching was not helping. And he was hungry as hell and he didn't have anything to eat. He looked at the door and hit his forehead with his hand, how could he not thought of that? He went to the door and raised his leg to try and kick it open, yes the door was freaking closed and it was driving him out of his mind. He kicked it once, he kicked it twice and when he got to the third one there was a loud noise. The door opened and Bean appeared.

"_What are you doing Sammy…?" _ he asked while looking at Sam startled on the ground. _"You weren't gonna get out" _ he asked again_. "Where would you go?"_

Sam looked at Bean, and he started shaking, he couldn't control it and he hated feeling this vulnerable. How was it possible that he was feeling this way towards this… imaginary friend? Dammit he had managed without Dean before, and he can well do it again. If Dean didn't want him, then he could just hunt on his own. "I'm leaving… I want to go" he said

Bean stepped forward… glaring at the young hunter…_ "You're not going anywhere" _Benjamin held his hand and placed it in Sam's chest, where the heart is…

Pain beyond pain spread through Sam's body, his heart was beating faster… and his breaths were getting faster as well he was hyperventilating. If this continued it would end up with a heart attack and he could die.

"_This is your punishment for trying to leave me… All I've been doing is helping you… but no wonder Dean left, you are the cause of problems in the family, no wonder they ended up dead!" _ Bean said… he was pleased to know everything about Sam's family, how he left the hunt to started studying… and in Stanford. The girl he loved, dying by the demon's hands… His father dying thinking that he hated him… 'Poor poor child…' Bean smirked…

Sam was screaming and trying to catch a good breath but he couldn't… he felt trapped and he couldn't do anything, since he didn't have his weapons or anything like salt. He could feel the icy hand in his chest until he fell numb and darkness consumed him.

Bean took his hand from the unconscious body and smiled to himself, pleased that he can inflict damage to someone he hated… But he wanted someone that would never come to Homewood and that was Thomas… So he would have to settle down with his Sammy.

Dean was looking information on Benjamin; he wanted to know what happened to his family and the place that he used to live in when he was alive. He discovered that Thomas Hall was living outside of Illinois for 20 years after the incident until he died on a car crash on Montana 2 years ago… "Poor dude" Dean had said… but he discovered that his parents were still alive and planning on selling the place for a long time… He took the address on the house and decided he would go there to see if he can find a clue as to where his little brother is. He got out of the motel and into the Impala in little time… and he started driving. It wasn't too far and he arrived at the house quite fast…

He got out and went to the trunk and looked around… he was going in, no matter if it's still daylight. So he decided to take a can of salt and he grabbed his bag which contained the shot gun with the rock salt. He didn't need any neighbors talking around. He arrived at the door step and he looked around, the place was pretty abandoned, so he headed to the back, so no one was able to see him picking up the freaking lock to get into the house.

Bean smiled, he knew the other brother was close, he knew that he already got the time measured and used it well… He could have full control now and he wasn't going to mess it up. The body was on the ground and he closed his eyes…

Dean got into the house without much trouble he started checking around, he saw nothing, no one… it was pure luck that there were some things around, furniture, and old stuff around. Maybe the parents didn't like to be remembered of the things when his son suicide himself. Dean got to the different rooms and there's was only one room left, it's door was closed and Dean kicked it open… he saw…


	13. I'm Sorry

Chapter 13

Sam's body was on the floor, not moving, not making any sounds. "Sammy" Dean called and headed to his brother and started shaking him.

Sammy stirred and moved a little, he slowly opened his eyes and when he saw Dean he backed away from his touch. "I'm sorry… I won't do it again…" He said

Dean was taken aback by the sudden outburst his brother displayed. "Sammy, its ok" Dean reassured and touched his shoulder.

Sam jerked away until his back was against the wall… "Please Dean… don't punish me… I'll be good… I promise… I do promise" Sam pleaded.

The image broke the older brother's heart, his baby brother, the one that stood up against their dad, the one that is gonna do whatever it takes to take down the Yellow Eyes Demon was on the floor begging for forgiveness. This was all wrong, he was the one that should be asking for forgiveness… he was the one that left Sammy all alone, all because that asshole of Benjamin did this.

Sam looked at his big brother, the one that left him, the one that punished him back at the motel with angry blows… He knew his brother was mad at him… and he wanted to make it better… 'Maybe if I'm good… I can be forgiven' Sam thought to himself…

"Sammy c'mon lets get you out of here" Dean said and before he could help Sam up… Sam was already standing, a little away from Dean.

Dean looked at Sam again; his body was shaking like he was afraid… Dean looked around the room and saw Sam's bag so he grabbed it. "Follow me ok" he told Sam softly. 'What the hell did that spirit did to my brother… ohh he's gonna pay and he is gonna go to hell permanently.' Dean thought.

Sam followed Dean outside and looked around, he closed his eyes to shade from the sun and he saw the Impala… he walked with his head down, like he was caught doing something bad as he went to the door… not opening it.

Dean placed the bag on the back seat and got into the Impala… "C'mon Sammy, we'll head to the motel room… I need to do something" Dean said

Sam didn't move and slowly opened the door… like afraid of getting in.

"Just hurry up Sam" Dean said

Sam got in and closed the door, and then he got closer to the door… just to get a little away from Dean. "Are you… are you gonna hit me again?" he asked

That question took Dean by surprise… he looked at Sam who was looking at the windshield, forward to the distance. "No Sammy, I… I would never hurt you like that" he said softly.

"But…" he was gonna say something, but reminded himself to be quiet and not to argue.

"But what Sammy…?" Dean asked and looked at him "Sammy, what happened at the motel room, I don't know what happened, I said and did things that I would never do or say and you know that…" Dean said… god he hated chick flick moments, but his brother was hurt and broken and Dean didn't know where Benjamin was. "Sam where's Benjamin? Where's Bean?" Dean asked

"He… went away… he was, he said that you… you were mad at me" Sam said in a low whisper…

"No I'm not... Bean is mean and he is only trying to separate us" he said while looking at Sam. "And I'm not gonna let that happen" he said and started off the car. They arrived at the motel room quite fast and they got themselves into the room. Sam quickly took the bed farther away from the door, his usual bed and sat there keeping quiet.

Dean sighed and placed Sam's bag at the end of his bed and got to the laptop. "Dean… can I go to the bathroom?" Sam asked

Dean looked at Sam like he was crazy… 'What the hell is this?' he thought to himself. "Uhh sure Sammy" he said and watched as his brother ran to the bathroom and locked the door. "What the hell?" he asked himself...

Sam was in the bathroom and he felt bad, he felt weak, and he felt nauseous… he did his business and when he was washing his hands and his face he closed his eyes…

"_You left me Sammy"_ Bean said as he appeared in the mirror…

Sam yelped and went backwards hitting the wall… "Bean… I…" he didn't know what to say…

"_You know that you'll have to do what I tell you… right? Or, there will be punishment"_ Bean said while smiling…

"Sammy?" Dean's voice came from outside… while knocking on the door softly.

Sam closed his eyes and went to the toilet and emptied his stomach, he hasn't eaten in almost 22 hours since he didn't have the mind to think of food… He started breathing faster.

"Sam you ok?" Dean asked

Sam flushed the toilet "Yes" he said and cleaned himself. "I'm sorry" he said while opening the door… "Sorry" he mumbled and passed Dean so he got back to his bed.

"You don't have to be sorry for anything! I'm the one that should be sorry Sammy" he said

Sam shrugged

"See that's it, I can't stand seeing you like this… I need to know what Benjamin did to you… you're usually the one that tells me to call you Sam…" Dean said a little frustrated

"If you want to call me… Sammy… you can" Sam said and looked to the carpet, finding it interesting in some way.

"For God's sake…!" Dean said raising his arms in the air… "Sam, tell me, do you have a mark anywhere? Anything unusual…?" Dean asked

Sam shrugged "I don't think so… no…" he said.

Dean got forward and stood right in front of Sam… "Sam I need to know, Benjamin might be controlling your emotions because of that mark and I want to help you with it" he said and sighed.

"Dean…" Sam said

Dean looked at Sam he kneeled down in front of him so he could look at his face.

"How do you feel?" Sam asked

"What do you mean Sammy, I'm ok" he said

"How do you feel to know that you have lost your baby brother" Sam said and looked at Dean and smirked…

Dean felt pressure in his body and was lifter to the wall… Dean looked at Sam and saw that the hazel eyes were gone and now there were only blue eyes that don't belong to Sam Winchester…


	14. Needed

Chapter 14

Dean struggled against the hold Benjamin was making.

Sam/Bean laughed "You know I missed Sammy so... _so_ much, I mean when you took his away, I was really mad… so I entertained myself… but I was so glad I marked him" he said smiling and getting closer to Dean..

"You leave Sam alone or I swear I will kick you sorry spirit ass" he said while looking at him.

"Really…? Sammy needed me… and I'm here…" he said and smirked

"You made me say all those things… you made me hurt Sam… and I will not forgive you" Dean spat as he glared at the blue eyes on his brother.

"See… that's your problem… you want to protect Sam, at the cost of your life… can't you see that you'll end up alone" Sam/Bean said to Dean.

"Yeah well you're just pissed because, me and my brother do get along" he said

Sam/Bean's eyes glared at Dean. "You don't know _**ANYTHING**_!" he shouted and punched Dean. "But I know why you protect him, his powers… I can feel them… and you only protect him because of that!" he said

"Oh really…? You only like to find excuses, I know you can learn about the person because of the mark, and you can see that no matter how many times we fight, we each got our backs in the end…" he said to him.

Sam/Bean sent him flying to the next wall… "You really want to make me mad, don't you?" he said while looking at Dean.

"No… I really want to get you out of my brother!" Dean said while struggling… really annoyed by this spirit.

"Sammy doesn't want me out… can't you understand that?" Sam/Bean said

"What? My brother doesn't need you" Dean growled.

"Really…? That's what you think, he is the one that wants me here" he said and smirked at Dean.

"That's bullshit and you know it… that is so lame of you" Dean said

"You know what… if I leave Sam… he is gonna be broken and he is not going to be the same _brave soldier_" he said in a child mocking way, using Sam's puppy dog eyes on Dean.

"You do that… and I will exorcise your sorry ass" he said

"Ah… right, right… well a price I would love to pay for you to have to sacrifice all for him… attending him… you don't know what I can do" Sam/Bean said to Dean while smirking.

"God I want to kill you so much" Dean said "You're such a coward dude" he said "And Sam if you are hearing me, fight this evil son of a bitch… I know you're strong dammit" Dean said… still struggling more and more with the binding…

"I'm using your little brother's abilities… so, so good and powerful" he said.

"Sammy!" Dean shouted… and he was dropped to the ground..

"What is this?" Sam/Dean said and clutched his head…

"_You, leave my brother alone!"_ Sam in his mind said

"No way little brother… I'm here for you… don't, you remember what HE did?" Sam/Bean said…

Dean was looking at him and smirked… "See my little brother is fighting you" Dean said

"Not for long" Sam/Bean said

Sam screamed


	15. Unconciousness and Frustration

Chapter 15

Dean saw when his brother's body fell limply to the floor of the motel room they were in. He didn't know what the hell had happened but Sam and Bean had screamed before passing out… 'Was a vision coming to him that might have stopped Bean from taking over Sam's body?' he asked himself in his mind, he grabbed his brother and placed him on the bed, he wanted him to be comfortable… But what he did next, he didn't liked it one bit.

He went through his duffel bag and pulled out a pair of handcuffs and put them on Sam. He needed to be sure that it wasn't Bean when he wakes up again.

After checking his brother that was in the bed, he took out his cellphone and called Bobby, yet again. Bobby wasn't mad that Dean had called him again and he was already with the book in his hands.

"Bobby, I don't understand what happened, I mean Benjamin did a full body possession and then after a while he just screamed and fell to the ground. I know that Sam was fighting him off but now I don't know, he is not waking up and he is not moving and I don't like that" Dean explained to the old hunted on the other line.

Bobby started searching in his book, phone still in hand. "Dammit, this spirit must be really pissed at Sam or you… and really want to make some damage." Bobby said

"What is it?" Dean asked

"You said that Sam was fighting him… right?" Bobby asked

"Yeah, I mean Benjamin was taken aback that he couldn't use Sam's powers any more" Dean said and explained that Benjamin also controlled Sam's abilities and that somehow he could control it, not like Sam who has no control over them.

"Well spirits know more about the supernatural abilities that Sam has since they are Supernatural creatures with abilities themselves." Bobby said "But what I was getting at is that when the possessed person is fighting the spirit they will shut down the physical part and concentrate themselves on the mental part." Bobby read.

"And that means that he is in some sort of coma? Is that what you mean?" Dean asked getting frustrated more and more… he started looking at Sam, he put the speakerphone on and placed his cell on the night table right next to Sam's bed. "Sorry little brother" he whispered as he started taking Sam's shirt off… three of them.

"Yeah something like that… he will be fighting the spirit inside his head and there is nothing to do in this case… this is going to be quite difficult Dean" Bobby said

Dean was looking into Sam's chest, checking every mark and scar in his brother's body… "Bobby, do you know if the spirit's mark is something in particular? I mean I need to know if it has a pattern." Dean asked as he turned Sam to lie on his stomach.

"Well… there's supposed to be something the spirit itself could thought off, maybe the first letter of his name, maybe numbers... it could be anything" Bobby said

"A freaking B… or a number?!" Dean said and started looking… "That is so lame but… dammit all." Dean said while looking at Sam's back and then he raised his long hair and saw it… "I found it…" Dean said while looking at the small letter on the back of Sam's neck high enought so that he hair could cover it, no one looks behind the head, so it was well hidden…

Bobby heard Dean talking while checking the book and passing a hand on his tired face, he wanted to help the hunter save his brother but this spirit was making it double difficult to be able to save Sam from him… If Sam was going to be rescued, he might not be 100 ok…

Dean looked for his journal in his duffel, where he wrote the exorcism Bobby gave him… "I better exorcise the damn bastard right now" Dean said

"NO!" Bobby shouted at the phone… "Don't you fucking dare to do that boy! Or that will be the biggest mistake in your life!" Bobby said

Dean was taken aback by the hunter's outburst… "What do you want me to do!? Let Sam be the bastard's puppet once more… it ain't happening… you hear me Bobby, I won't let him turn Sammy into what he is not, into something that won't be my little brother anymore! You didn't hear him when he told me that he could break Sam… and I won't let him break my little brother in anyway and that's final!" Dean snapped back.

Now Bobby was taken aback by Dean's outburst… Dean never said anything like that, but rage was one thing that couldn't be controlled… He understood that Dean, cares about Sam, but he needed to know… and he needed to think this through. "Dean… you can't do the exorcism."

"Why the hell not Bobby…?" Dean asked frustrated

"Because if you do it… then Sam will truly be broken… and he will be lost in his mind forever" he said in a low voice. After that he heard something break on the other line… "Dean?" he called

After what Bobby told him he took the lamp besides the phone and tossed it to the wall… he didn't care if the neighbors were gonna complaint he didn't care about anything

"Dean?" he heard his cellphone call… 'Wait it's Bobby' he reminded himself.

"I'm fine" he told Bobby… "I… dammit" he said not finding the words to describe what he was feeling right then. He saw the lamp and saw something that he didn't quite catch… something oozing its way out of the broken lamp.


	16. Mental Battle

Chapter 16

The black ooze coming from the lamp caught Dean's attention fast… "What the hell is that?" He asked himself but knew that bobby was hearing him.

"What is what?" Bobby asked

"Let me check…" he said and went to the lamp and checked what it was… "Dammit… no wonder this is gonna be a bitch" he said

"Hell boy tell what is it" Bobby sighed in frustration.

"Ectoplasm" Dean said while looking at the black gooey thing.

"Then that explains how the spirit is quite pissed… So this means that this one is an evil son of a bitch" Bobby said

Dean looked at his brother's form and glared… "Sam you better, kick his ass" he said

_It's dark, real dark and he can't see well what's around him. Sam knew that they weren't outside…_

"_You know Sammy, I did my best to keep you safe" Bean said_

"_Oh yeah… Why do I find it hard to believe?" Sam asked_

"_Maybe because you know you need me… you need the protection, you've always been around Dean because of that. Because you know you're the weak part of the family, always has been the weakness of the Winchesters." Bean said_

_Sam looked around and saw the form a little far away from him… "I'm not weak" he said_

"_You're not weak really?" Bean asked "Then your father's death… poor blonde Jessica… who by the way looks hot on your memories" he added with a smirk_

"_You don't have permission of talking about them… you don't know anything" Sam glared at Bean._

"_I don't need permission Sammy, I'm inside you, you're mine I marked you and you belong to me… so I can do what ever I want. And you shut up about it… got that?" Bean said_

_Sam was about to retreat and shut up but he knew that he has to prove himself to Dean… and to this evil son of a bitch who had hurt Dean. "NO" he said_

"_What is that little brother?" Bean asked_

"_I said no… and I want you to get away from me and my body" Sam said_

"_Sammy, I'm giving you the opportunity to be alive and well and not loose the one thing important to you" Bean said_

"_You hurt Dean and I swear I will kill you slowly" Sam said_

"_I'm not talking about your brother…" he said and sighed "I'm talking about your body… you want me to control your body forever?" Bean asked_

"_Over my dead body you asshole" Sam said and he was surprised he even responded like that, those where Dean's remarks not Sam Winchester's form of responding._

"_Whoa… little brother you have a dirty mouth there… who told you to talk like that? Wait… let me guess… your big brother Dean?" Bean said_

"_You are pretty smart for an annoying pain in the ass spirit." Sam said_

_Bean glared at the young hunter and then sent him flying backwards… The impact it the dark floor was actually sending pain through his body and he could feel it well enough._

Dean saw his brother's body jerk on the bed, something was up and it wasn't good… he had left Bobby to find anything on how to help Sam and he stayed there watching over his unconscious brother's body. There was movement and now the jerk and groan that escaped Sam's mouth… and that was worrying Dean.

"_You son of a bitch" Sam shouted_

"_That's not the way to talk to your big brother Sammy" Bean said_

"_If I have a big brother like you, I wouldn't need any more enemies…" Sam said while standing up. How the hell was he supposed to fight this guy… he didn't have a clue on what was gonna happen._

"_Well if I have a little brother like you I would need my own room in the hospital" Bean said and the darkness surrounding them disappeared to a memory inside Sam's mind._

_**Sam woke up in the hospital bed and he made his way out of his room… Luckily that the doctors told him he was alright, bruised and beaten but he was ok… then he went to his brother's room… Dean in the coma, this was after the accident… After they confronted the Yellow Eye Demon… **_

_Seeing Dean like that made Sam take steps backwards… away from the scene. _

"_Really now… who was the demon after? Who was the one driving the car? Who was the one that didn't shot his father… but ended up loosing their father as well?" Bean said and Sam could hear him right next to him._

"_It… wasn't my fault" Sam whispered, hoping it was true what he said… he wanted this to end… he didn't wanted to remember his brother so broken… his smart ass brother broken because of him… Because he didn't shoot his father and he was driving without looking. _

"_Really…? I think this pretty much screams __**'YOUR FAULT'**__" Bean said and laughed._

'_Wait… this is my body and I can do what ever I want in MY body' Sam thought and looked at Bean… the image of the memory disappeared making Bean looked around confused…_

"_Guess what Bean… this is my body and I'm taking control of it" he said _

_**Hey guys I guess this is the first time I wrote to you guys. :P I guess I'm still getting the hand on hehehehehe But hey I am soo happy that this story was great in supenratural.tv and that you guys here in is reading it. I really hope you guys like it as I loved t write it. This one still has another Sequel... But I just want to say that I know that Sam gets in trouble in my fanfics but I think that I see Dean as the superhero :P And Sam is the cute puppy dog eyes hot guy... hehehehe**_

_**Thanks for Reading**_


	17. Transformation

Chapter 17

"_Really…?" And what are you planning to do Sammy?" Bean asked with a smirk on his face._

"_Kick you ass" Sam growled at Bean and started running at him. _

_Bean smiled at Sam's first move and stood still, were he waited for the impact. When Sam was close, Benjamin extended his arm and grabbed Sam by the shirt. "You're a fool Sammy… I am stronger and more powerful than you Sammy. But… it's because of you that I'm like this. You see your powers; these hidden powers you're afraid to accept and use are the ones feeding me Sammy." Bean said the eyes started changing from blue to green and continued their change. _

_Sam was struggling away from the grip. "This is my body and I'm the one in charge" Sam said and kicked Bean square in the chest, making him release the grip he had on the shirt. Sam fell on the ground and kicked yet again at Bean in the thigh. _

_Bean felt the blow to his chest and let go of Sam… 'He is still strong' he thought to himself. 'No matter… I have my own cards to play' he thought and smirked at Sam. _

_Sam was thrown backwards hitting the floor hard, the wind was knocked out of him._

"_This power is great" Bean said while walking towards Sam, Benjamin's eyes looking into Sam's hazel ones. _

_Sam looked at Benjamin and gasped… The eyes looking back at him made his body shiver_.

Dean was waiting for Bobby to call him back on the information that he had gathered. All Dean could do now was staying close to Sam, sitting next to him murmuring words to his little brother.

"You're ok Sam"

"You're strong Sammy"

"Don't let this evil son of a bitch to win Sammy"

Words where the only thing that he could think of doing… He wished he could get into Sam's mind and help him get rid of Bean once and for all but he knew.

Sam gasped for breath, liked he was knocked out and Dean placed his hand on Sam's chest. "Easy there little bro" Dean said. Minutes later his little brother's breathing was quite fast as if he was scared… afraid of something. "Sam" Dean called.

_Yellow eyes retuned Sam Winchester's gaze as Benjamin Hall changed. "This power is the greatest one… In all my years taking away parts of you. I never thought it was this great." He said "He was right" he mumbled._

The phone started ringing and Dean answered it…

"Dean we have a problem" Bobby's voice came from the other side.

"What? What is it Bobby?" Dean asked; his hand was still in Sam's chest, soothing him.

"This spirit is nothing I've seen before Dean. This one means serious business. It even took me some time to search this information." Bobby said

"Cut the crap and tell me already" Dean said with frustration clearly on his tone of voice.

"This spirit is worse than a malevolent spirit and if what you saw was really ectoplasm. Then its beginning" Bobby said

"Beginning…? The beginning of what…?" Dean asked

"The transformation" Bobby said

"_Sam you have something quite delicious in you. And I get to have it. I was so lucky I picked you Sammy" Bean said dropping his head backwards. _

_Sam started glowing with a faint blue light. Benjamin was glowing yellow. _

"Transformation…?" Dean asked and jumped out of Sam's bed when he saw his baby brother glowing… "Holy shit" he said

"What, what is it?" Bobby asked quite nervous on the other line.

"He is… he is damn glowing!" Dean said his breathing started to get uneven. "He looks like those glow in the fucking dark sticks Bobby!" he added

"Glowing?" Bobby asked "Dammit… Dean we have to do something and I don't know if this will work or not… but… Get Holy Water" Bobby said

"What…?! Holy Water…? Why? We are dealing with a spirit" Dean said

"A spirit who is turning into a demon…!" Bobby said "He is using Sam's life energy to transform into a creature of darkness!" Bobby shouted at the phone…

Dean was looking at his duffel in a matter of nanoseconds and he grabbed the bottle of Holy water they used on a demon hunt a while back… he got to his brother's glowing body and took a deep breath… "Do you think this might work for something?" he asked Bobby

"I don't know son… I don't know" Bobby said.

Dean took another deep breath and poured the water into Sam's body…


	18. A little of Holy Water

Chapter 18

The liquid fell on Sam's body and it evaporated on contact as if Sam was on fire. The yellow glow on Sam started fading and a blue light took over the places where the holy water touched. On instant Sam started screaming his lungs out and started jerking his body as if the liquid was taken a bad effect on him

_Bean was taking more and more power until a burning sensation filled his body. It was hurting him so much he screamed in agony._

_Sam stood there watching as all the energy that was leaving him returned full force… "Dean" he muttered._

"_What is this?" Bean screamed again. The eyes were turning black now, the yellow color on the disappearing completely. _

"_You're a demon now" Sam said and understood… His abilities must be the ones that are feeding him, but, turning a spirit into a demon… that means…_

_Bean, between all the pain he laughed. "Oh Little Brother" he screamed. _

'_Power I don't use' Sam thought and he looked at Benjamin. 'Why not…?' He finally thought. Sam concentrated hard and sent Bean flying backwards_.

Sam had stopped screaming, but he was panting a bit. Dean stopped with the Holy Water and looked at Sam.

"What the, hell, happened Dean?" Bobby shouted through the speaker on the phone that was on the night table next to the bed.

"There were two lights, blue and yellow… When the holy water hit, the blue one took over the rest of Sammy" Dean said

"That blue light is Sam" Bobby mentioned "Must be him" he added.

"Dude seriously, I need confirmation around here" Dean shouted while watching Sam.

_Bean stopped screaming and feeling pain. But he was weakened by what ever did this to him. He looked at Sam with shocked eyes since it was him who was sent backwards. _

"_Now you'll get out of my body… NOW" Sam said in a very low, calm and menacing voice. _

_Dark smoke appeared where Bean was standing circling Sam all around him. _

"_Regna terrae, cantate deo, psallite domino tribuite virtutem deo. Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incuriso infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, onmis congregatio et secta diabolica_

_Ergo... __Perditionis venenum propinare. Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae. Hostis humanae salutis. Humiliare sub potenti manu dei. Contremisce et effuge. Invocato a nobis sancto et terribile nomine. Quem inferi tremunt..._

_: Ab insidis diaboli, libera nos, domine. Ut ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias, libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos. __Ut inimicos sanctae ecclesiae humiliare digneris, to rogamus audi... Dominicos sanctae ecclesiae, terogamus audi nos, terribilis deus do sanctuario suo deus israhel. Ipse tribuite virtutem et fortitudinem plebi suae, benedictus deus, gloria patri..."_ _Sam mutteried the exorcism that he once read to Meg… he had learned the damn thing so that he didn't need a book… and luckily it worked. _

_Pain greeted Bean yet again, letting out a howling scream. The dark smoke exploded all around him and it cleared up inside… _

Sam screamed louder as black smoke started to get out from his mouth… Dean backed away holding the bottle of Holy water just in case… The smoke started to take form next to the bed and Dean saw the 18 year old bastard that did all of this…

Benjamin was looking around confused as to what the hell happened, he noticed Sam's body on the bed and Dean next to him with something in his hand… Smoke was coming out from him, leaving him. And he was feeling weak… _"I will come back!"_ he shouted and disappeared… Dean looked around and noticed that the salt lines were still disturbed and he cursed himself… he sealed them and hoped that Benjamin left the room for good…

"Dean…?!" Bobby's voice came from the phone…

"He is gone from Sam's body… but Sammy is not awake" Dean said

"Let him rest Dean… you will have to call me later when he wakes up… alright… You need rest too… and you need to know what the hell happened inside your brother's mind…" Bobby said and sighed

"Yeah Bobby I will call you" Dean said and hung the phone up. He sighed and looked around checking… he placed a salt line around Sam's bed and around his bed too… just in case… he thought.

'_Need to use it… Need to use it…' that thought invaded Sam's mind after the calm arrived since Benjamin left… He didn't know why he was still there but he knew that something must be done here… Benjamin will loose his gained powers and he will go back to being a spirit… he knew that. But how does he know that? He doesn't know. _

"_**Maybe because you know you need me… you need the protection, you've always been around Dean because of that. Because you know you're the weak part of the family, always has been the weakness of the Winchesters."**_

"_I need to get stronger" Sam kept saying… Benjamin was right… he was the weakest of the family… always his father or his brother defending him from anything and everything… _

"_Dean… I'm so sorry… I know you hate chick flick moments… but I want to be a better hunter… you've always been dad's good soldier… you knew what to do… you knew what dad expected" Sam talked to himself… hoping it would lift all the weight he had on his heart and shoulders… "I wasn't the best son, I know… and I always was fighting dad…" Sam continued with his one way conversation… "But… I haven't been well… I've always tried not to blow up in front of you… everything I have…" tears were falling down his cheeks. "You once told me that you felt it was your fault that dad was dead… and I beg to differ…"_

Dean woke up by this feeling deep inside that made him uneasy… he looked around but everything was still calmed… he took a glance at his little brother on the other bed and saw the lines under his eyes, tears falling down his brother's face. Dean stood up and walked to where Sam was and something was telling him to comfort his brother and he did. He grabbed his brother's hand and placed the other one on his chest. "Hey little bro… you know I hate chick flick moments here… but… you need to wake up man, everything will be alright and you're always the strong one… the stubborn one, the one that defy dad's orders and went to live your own life… You know I always admired you because of that… And I know that some stupid spirit will not have a bad effect on you." Dean said and sighed…

_Sam felt at easy after everything he said to the nothingness… he smiled and closed his eyes…_

Dean closed his eyes and took a deep breath, god he hated Chick Flick Moments will all his heart…

"Dean?"


	19. The Yellow Eye Meeting

Chapter 19

Dean opened his green eyes to see his brother's hazel eyes looking back at him. Dean was happy that his brother was awake, but of course being Dean Winchester he wasn't gonna jump around and hug his little brother… He smirked and looked down at him "Welcome back bitch" he smirked.

Sam smiled knowing that Dean was worried about him and all that, and it was so typical of him to hide his true emotions with some sarcastic remark… He smirked back at his older brother. "Thanks Jerk" he muttered…

Dean smiled while his brother closed his eyes… "So… What happened inside that head of yours" he asked turning serious…

"Benjamin… he… wants to become a demon" he said while sitting up and grasping his head… as the room started spinning.

"You should lie down Sammy… just in case… I will call Bobby to tell him you're ok" Dean said as Sam nodded and fell back to the bed, his head hitting the pillow.

In some other place

"Yeah Jason, I will be there in a while, don't rush me" David was talking over the cell phone and he never saw the dark smoke going towards him, "Yeah… bye" he said and hung up. The dark smoke entered him in a flash and the eyes turned black.

"I can't believe it… How dare he…" Benjamin said while glaring at nothingness… he was pissed as hell… "And I thought these guys were powerful, and something as a sentence can hurt like a bitch" he kept muttering, people passing next to the guy looked at him puzzled. He shook his head and started walking, he went to an allay an started thinking about what to do…

"You screw up big time" someone said from the shadows

"You don't know who you're messing with" Benjamin said his eyes turning black.

"No… it is you who don't know who you're messing with" the person said with glowing yellow eyes…

Benjamin was taken aback by the yellow eyes and smiled… "So you finally decided to show yourself… huh" he said

"Ah… you know… I needed to know if you would do your job well… and I guess you only got a glimpse of the power you could've had…" the YED said.

"I will have Sam's powers" Benjamin said

"Well you don't have much time I'm afraid… since you're turning back into a spirit… a mere memory" YED said.

"I will live as long as Sammy has my mark…" he smirked and now that I'm powerful than before… I will not let those two get out from here alive!" Benjamin said while glaring at the wall…

The YED walked towards him showing himself completely… he smirked at the naïve spirit. He didn't have a clue that he was being used, but he let him think he was going to win…

"I will have Sam… and that Dean will just have to die!" Benjamin said while looking at the floor then at the demon in front of him… "What should I know about them?" he asked

"Why are you asking me?" the YED smirked

"Because I know you know them… So I am asking" he said

"I will tell you what I know…" the YED said and smiled… 'You fool'

Back with the Winchesters

"At least you're ok and that son of a bitch didn't possess you completely… and dude what the hell was that? He was using YOUR powers" Dean said

"He was tapping into my abilities…" Sam said

"Dude… you said you could move things but that dude moved me and pinned me to the freaking wall! Not cool!" Dean argued

"Not my fault!" Sam said while frowning… "Besides I don't have control over my powers which mean I need to control them… but I'm" Sam said and looked at the floor

"You're what? Afraid?" Dean asked

Sam slowly nodded "What if this is what the demon wants? What if I will become evil because of tapping into my abilities?" Sam asked

"You will not turn evil… you know that I'm here for ya" Dean said

"You have to keep your promise Dean…" Sam said sadly

"Sam… lets not talk about that" Dean said frustrated that his little brother had bring that subject in hand… Dean killing his little brother was not an option in his book… "I told you that if I have no other choice or I failed to save you then that will be your fate" Dean said it thanking heaven that his voice didn't gave him up.

Sam just nodded…. He fucking nodded, like accepting his fate… that he would die, by the hands of his own brother. Dean looked at him like he was crazy… and he told himself that he will not let Sam sink any lower into his own demons… the demons of doubt, fear and guilt.

"Now… lets get rid of Benjamin" Dean said…

"How?" Sam asked

"Well, you have a mark… on the back of your neck…" Dean said

Sam touched the back of his neck "What!?" he asked and started feeling his neck.

"And we have to exorcise it" Dean explained…

"Exorcise what!!??" Sam said while looking at Dean

"Hey… nothing will happen to you… I think" Dean said while looking up trying to think.

"You think?! What the hell Dean" Sam said… "Call Bobby again" He said

"He said nothing will hurt you" he said and sighed. "Look… I… we…" Dean said

"What?" Sam asked again

"We need to go where he first marked you" Dean said

"Ok… umm… where was that?" Sam asked

"You seriously forgot?!" Dean asked

Sam shrugged

"Damn you were only 6 at the time no wonder" Dean said and sighed "Ok… it was…" Dean told Sam everything…


	20. Hunting

Chapter 20

Sam had heard everything and remembered glimpses… then he looked down… "Dean… I'm sorry" he said

Dean looked at Sam "Don't you dare" he said

Sam looked down

"I don't need any guilt trips from you Sam… NONE of this is your fault…" Dean said

"Everything s my fault… you were right" Sam said

"I was… What the fuck are you talking about Sam?" Dean asked and opened his eyes in realization… "Oh no... You aren't gonna do this to me Sammy" he said

"Dean… I'm trying not to break down here…" Sam said while looking at him… "I… I don't know what to think" Sam said

Dean looked at Sam… "Sam… we can talk about this later… ok… lets just go and get rid of Benjamin" Dean said while looking at the duffel… He was gathering everything, including the journal with the exorcism.

Sam nodded at him… looking away. 'Bean just intensified his feeling… He must really blame me' Sam thought and stood up… He prepared everything as well…

Dean looked at his little brother; he was now really quiet… 'Damn now he had to explain even more…' he thought and sighed… He grabbed the duffel bag… with all their things and got to the impala… "Take everything… after this is over we are going to the road right away… I will take the key to the office" Dean said and left…

Sam sighed and grabbed everything and placed them in the Impala… His brother wouldn't think that way… would he? I mean… if you think about it… Sam was a baby and the demon did want him… and that was the thing that had caused their mother's death…

Dean arrived at the Impala and started the car heading to the cementery… it was nearly night now, the sun was setting… and that made Dean remember he hasn't eaten much this day, he looked at his brother, he was still filthy from being in that place… he had washed his face and hands but his clothes… the new ones were messed up.

Sam was looking forward… he wanted this to end, he wanted to go away and get to the darkest place in earth to hide from everything and everyone.

Someplace else

"So they think they will get rid of me…" Benjamin said while waking, the YED told him what he needed to know and he was heading to the cementery… He was gonna make those Winchesters pay and he was going to be a very powerful creature with Sam's life. As he walked he could feel the powers leaving him slowly… and he cursed himself for not knowing what to do in the first place…

"_I told you about their weaknesses… now be careful, since your little mark can be taken away" the YED said while smirking… "The place where you put the mark on Sam Winchester is the place where they will go" he said and left._

"They will not destroy me… they will not" he mumbled and repeated himself that over and over… He was a spirit soon to become a powerful creature and he was going to do anything and everything in his power to make himself notice and leave this god forsaken town…

Back to Winchesters

They arrived at the cementery and Dean looked around… "Well… be ready for anything… If Benjamin can sense that we are up to something he will do something to us" Dean said

"I never would've known" Sam said sarcastically

"Shut up… bitch" he said, hoping he had his Sammy at least back.

"Jerk"

'Yes… he is going to be ok' Dean thought. He stopped the car and got out… he opened the trunk and started grabbing all the things from it, the shotguns with rock salt, holy water, anything that they could use against Benjamin. He gave some of them to Sam who took them fast and checked them…

"Lets just finish this Dean" Sam said.

They started walking around finding the grave marked as Benjamin Hall… after that they will do the exorcism and nothing else mattered…

A shadow was following them as they got closer to their mark and he knew that if he didn't made his move now… he was going to fail and die…

"Found it" Dean said

_**Love your reviews!**_

_**Special Thanks to **__**ST.x. **_

_**Hehehehehe**_


	21. Anger

Chapter 21

Benjamin saw them… and he hissed in hatred. He followed the close by knowing well enough where his body was buried. He hated being in the cementery but he knew if he wasn't there… they would destroy him. His eyes turned black, as his powers were getting weaker by the second. But he managed to sustain more of it for a little while longer.

"So what am I suppose to do?" Sam asked while looking at Dean.

"Well… you just stand on top of his grave and I will mutter the exorcism and you tell me if you feel any different" Dean explained

Sam nodded and stood up on the grave… he started moving his neck to relief a pressure he started feeling on the back of his head. Maybe the mark was reacting to the presence of the body. "Just hurry up, will ya" Sam said.

"Yeah yeah" Dean said while he was looking for the exorcism he had to read. Suddenly the temperature dropped and Dean was able to see his own breathing, he needed to hurry because he knew that Bean was close by and he was going to try and stop them.

"Dean?" Sam called "It… hurts" he said while he was looking at Dean for help. He couldn't move, he couldn't get away…

"Sammy, don't worry" he said while looking at his little brother.

"You know… you made me real mad" someone said and Dean and Sam noticed a man early thirties walking towards them. "And I don't like when people are doing things they shouldn't be doing" he added

"Well Benjamin, I really don't care what you have to say. I want you out and going to hell" Dean said with the book opened on the exorcism. "Ut ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias, libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos…" Dean started reading but he was stopped by a painful scream. He looked up and saw Sam on the ground… holding his temples.

"Did you think it was going to be easy to get rid of me? I will be killed but… your little brother gets to share some of my pain" Benjamin said with a smirk on his face. "Now… the only way to save him is giving him to me." He said

"The hell I will" Dean said while glaring at Benjamin.

"Fine" Benjamin said

"Dean… just continue with it" Sam muttered.

Benjamin was quick and sent Dean flying backwards…. He walked fast and grabbed Sam by his temples.

"Son of a bitch…!" Dean shouted as he got up and saw Bean holding his brother. He frantically went to look for his shot gun, that he brought just in case.

Sam gasped as Benjamin grabbed him… He didn't know why this spirit had such an effect on him.

"You know the creature with the yellow eyes was telling the truth." Benjamin said and Sam opened his eyes wide. "You're delicious" he said

Sam looked at Benjamin and started moving, trying to get away. "Let it go Benjamin" he said

"NO… you deserve everything, as well as my annoying brother and all the little brothers… they are a waste of time, a waste of energy for the big brothers… We are suppose to leave our lives alone because of the ones that were born after us." He said while grabbing Sam's head harder.

"You don't know what it's like to be alone because all eyes are on the younger one! Everyone is taking care of the younger one because of that! Because they don't appreciate that the older one was born first… that the older one is stronger than the younger. Has more knowledge that the last twerp that was born." Benjamin said taking all the angry to the younger Winchester.

"I… I didn't" Sam gasped as the pain was to much behind his eyes as he closed them.

"Yeah… You didn't think, you didn't deserve to be born, because of that your brother lost his mother… and lost his father to hunting… Your father lost the job and lost the nice family he has built only because a demon was after you!" Benjamin said.

A few tears fell down Sam's cheeks… "Ahhh… Dean… he's the… best… thing in my… life" Sam said

"Well… he'll be off without you" Benjamin said and a shot was heard… He was hit bit multiple pellets and he was sent flying away from Sam.

"Rock salt might not kill you, but it will hurt like a bitch you asshole" Dean said while cocking his shot gun. He grabbed the book and continued with the exorcism. "Dominicos sanctae ecclesiae, terogamus audi nos, terribilis deus do sanctuario suo deus israhel. Ipse tribuite virtutem et fortitudinem plebi suae, benedictus deus, gloria patri..." he saw Sam gasping as in pain. He continued, since Bean's corporeal body was knocked by the force of the rock salt, and he knew that he will not be able to stop them. A light black smoke appeared behind Sam's neck as them mark disappeared, leaving no marks and no scars. Sam fell back, his own back facing the grave of Benjamin Hall…

The body of the poor possession victim was close by and dark smoke appeared from the mouth… Screaming as if asking for help the spirit of Benjamin Hall was disappearing… He looked at the brothers and glared at them

Dean looked at the spirit of Benjamin and he smirked, giving him the finger when he finally disappeared.

_**What do you guys think would happen?!?! We'll just have to find out**_


	22. Everything ok?

Chapter 22

Dean went to Sam and saw his brother paler than normal. He started shaking him "Sammy… c'mon man… we kicked his ass… c'mon dude" he said. Dean checked the back of Sam's neck and he found no traces of he mark.

Sam blinked several times and looked at the figure in front of him, he wanted to back away but a hand on the back of his neck restrained him.

"Sammy… it's me" Dean said while looking at his brother's nervousness.

Sam looked around and then at Dean… "What… what happened?"

"Don't worry… I sent the son of a bitch to hell… he is not gonna bother us anymore" Dean said and looked at his brother…

"He knew…" he said

"What?" Dean asked while frowning.

"The… yellow eye demon" Sam said and looked at Dean… "He told me"

"So that son of a bitch is recruiting spirits too? That's just low and cowardly… when I get my hands on him he will gonna pay" Dean said while looking at the body of the poor possessed man, still unconscious.

"Everything he said" Sam looked forward, lost in thought

"Sam… hey… Sam! You can't let those things get to you! Demons lie as well as spirits" Dean said

"Do they always?" He asked his older brother…

Dean looked at Sam, not knowing what to say to him… "They sometimes when they know it will mess with your head." He said softly. "What did he told you?" Dean asked

Sam smiled a little and shook his head. "Nothing… it was stupid to believe it… Demons do lie" he said

"What did he told you Sam?" Dean asked grabbing Sam's shoulders…

"Nothing… only that he hated little brothers… that he wanted me dead… because he couldn't have his own little brother dead by his hand… Tat he wanted you to live a life without having me to get in your way" Sam said while glaring at his brother "That's all…" he said

Dean eyed Sam knowing something else was up, since they haven't talked about what Benjamin made Dean say to him… Dean knew that Sam was affected by THAT more than anything. "C'mon… lets go and eat something" he said and helped his brother up.

_"Yeah… You didn't think, you didn't deserve to be born, because of that your brother lost his mother… and lost his father to hunting… Your father lost the job and lost the nice family he has built only because a demon was after you!"_

Sam looked down and stood up with the help of his brother "Yeah… I'm hungry" he said

They both grabbed their stuff… the guy will probably be awake in a few minutes and will only be disoriented… so no need to take him with them… But Sam put him, under a tree… They got to the impala and headed to a drive-in to get the food and drive all the way away from Homewood.

After a while Dean, eating fries and driving at the same time… he decided to talk

"Sam"

"Yeah Dean"

"What happened 2 days ago in the motel… I never thought it was your fault" Dean said and he was trying not to groan since there it was a chick-flick moment.

Sam was quiet and looking outside the window…

"Sam!"

Sam looked at Dean who was taking glances…

"I never thought it was your fault and I'm glad I have a little brother" he said

Sam didn't wanted to talk about this… for the first time Sam Winchester didn't want to let his feeling out, since he knew that Dean's protectiveness would make him say what Sam wanted to hear… he smiled a fake smile to his brother… "Well I'm glad I have you as my big brother… who I never thought would make such a good chick flick" Sam said, and it was true… he was lucky he had Dean as an older brother, and not someone like Benjamin Hall… he was thankful to have someone like Dean backing him up.

"You're a bitch you know that" Dean said a little annoyed

"Yeah and you're a jerk" Sam said and smiled, but his mind was filled with many thoughts… He looked forward and not wanting to look back to Homewood… He was glad everything turned out ok and that he was with his big brother…

_**This is the last chapter on Big Brother. The sequel is Experimentation, months after what happened with Benjamin Hall demons capture the brothers and make a Deal with them that could change Sam's life by experimenting with his abilities. **_

_**THANKS FOR READING!!!!!!!!!**_


End file.
